


inhale the bull shit, exhale vape

by toriwink



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Financial Issues, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, References to Alcohol, Texting, besides him n fuyu, group chats, souda is basically with everyone, text-fic, there isn't a definitive ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriwink/pseuds/toriwink
Summary: not good at summaries, basically just everyone being sad or goofy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> akane: idekwwtquiznosis  
> chiaki: gamergirl11  
> fuyuhiko: babyboss  
> gundham: ICEICEBABAY  
> hajime: spikeddildo  
> hiyoko: jack sparrow but shittier  
> ibuki: CRINGECULTUREITF  
> kazuichi: mr.lonely  
> mikan: squeakyasmrmom  
> mahiru: pornographer  
> nagito: bagels?  
> nekomaru: MASCHEUBAETS  
> peko: swordlady  
> sonia: sonai  
> teruteru: gethimawayfromtheintern-

_mr.lonely_ : terrible morning to you all, I hate mondays  
  
_babyboss_ : same but why did my brain read that in a posh ass british accent   
  
_mr.lonely_ : AHA  
  
_mr.lonely_ : I hate mourning, although it does become me. I don't want to die until I don't want to live etc. - probably fuyuhiko's british posh version of me  
  
_babyboss_ : glad to see you have your lines down for rehearsal in two fucking days  
  
_spikeddildo_ : kaz, fuyu, it's fucking 3:37am. go back to hell.  
  
___________________  
  
_idekwwtquiznosis_ : Ya'll need to take care of urselves  
  
_mr.lonely_ : thanks next?? self care whos she???????  
  
_babyboss_ : I usually sleep until 9 but When He Wakes up I Do. U Know How It Goes  
  
_idekwwtquiznosis_ : Yeah. RT if u agree  
  
_spikeddildo_ : rt.  
  
_squeakyasmrmom_ : rt,,,  
  
_sword_ : big rt  
  
_babyboss_ : bigger rt  
  
_bagels?:_ good morning everyone! my phone is blowing up, shwoops!  
  
_mr.lonely_ : cant believe nagito ended the chonga line  
  
_babyboss_ : CHONGA LINE  
  
_spikeddildo_ : conga line, dumbass.   
  
_mr.lonely_ : hey fuck you  
  
_spikeddildo_ : maybe later.  
  
_mr.lonely_ : I felt a little bit of my soul chip off  
  
_gamergirl11_ : hina that could be us but u playin  
  
_bagels?_ : BIG rt lmao   
  
_jack sparrow but shittier_ : did bageltoe just say lmao? cant believe he's outing himself as a fucking meme  
  
_pornographer_ : HiysKOASD  
  
_bagels?_ : fuck, ive outed myslelf  
  
 _mr.lonely_ : mothehrh FUCKER I THINK I JUST BROKE MY PINKIE TOE  
  
 _spikeddildo_ : we're two rooms apart how did I not hear you die.  
  
 _mr.lonely_ : i left with the kids after a particular abusive conversation with my ex uncle husband, hajime.  
  
 _babyboss_ : well this chat has descended to the lowest low and it's existed for a week  
  
 _mr.lonely_ : you think this is my lowest fucking point? i have a goddamn shovel and im so ready to dig it into either my foot or my head  
  
 _bagels?_ : f-fear......... I'm two rooms away from Kazuichi too and Idk if you can hear it but,,,, he's playing Lincoln Park REALLY loudly  
  
 _spikeddildo_ : trust me, I can hear it.  
  
 _bagels?_ : I'll always trust you, even with my life and my heart.  
  
 _gamergirl11_ : :( where's my trust nagi?  
  
 _bagels?_ : hidden in a ditch 600 feet away because you called me baguette earlier  
  
 _jack sparrow but shittier_ : I feel the need to point out that no one gives a shit about the fact that wrench fucker broke his pinkie toe specifically and also no one is; rushing him to the hospital, or worried at all  
  
 _  
  
_ _12:58pm  
  
_ _mr.lonely_ : don't worry I keep gauze in my room! i just finished buddy-taping it.  
  
 _squeakyasmrmom_ : that's good,,,, c  
  
 _squeakyasmrmom_ : can i look over it to make sure you did it right and to make sure it's not to the point of hospitalization? how did you break it?  
  
 _mr.lonely_ : sure thing! and it's a long story but basically i was walking to the door and my pinky toe is the only thing that didn't follow the rest of my body  
  
 _mr.lonely_ : im fine though!!! my pain receptors are Dead so Yeah  
  
 _squeakyasmrmom_ : ah! congenital analgesia?  
  
 _mr.lonely_ : i thought i had that for the longest time but it just turns out im so used to pain that i dont feel it?????? idk it's weird i might have it but i never checked it out  
  
 _squeakyasmrmom_ : I've seen you sweat before, and complain about it being hot, so maybe not? it could also be your body empathizing with the people around you, but i can't say for sure.....  
  
 _mr.lonely_ : this Serious Conversation Has Me Sweating So Probably Not  
  
 _sonai_ : Nagito can stop existing please, he is blasting American music and I can hear it from my dorm!  
  
 _ICEICEBABAY_ : I CAN COMPLAIN OF THE SAME.  
  
 _ICEICEBABAY_ : I. WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S BLASPHEMOUS NAME IS MY GIVEN TITLE.


	2. what the fuck was that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan forces Souda to go to the hospital and pays for the bill, souda gets fuckin pissed, and Lucky is barking way to loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akane: idekwwtquiznosis  
> chiaki: gamergirl11  
> fuyuhiko: babyboss  
> gundham: ICEICEBABAY  
> hajime: spikeddildo  
> hiyoko: jack sparrow but shittier  
> ibuki: CRINGECULTUREITF  
> kazuichi: mr.lonely  
> mikan: squeakyasmrmom  
> mahiru: pornographer  
> nagito: bagels?  
> nekomaru: MASCHEUBAETS  
> peko: swordlady  
> sonia: sonai  
> teruteru: gethimawayfromtheintern-

_CRINGECULTUREITF_ : UUHH KOMAEDA UR DOG IS BARKING!! ITS RLLY LOUD!!  
  
_bagels?_ :oh fuck hold on   
  
_bagels?_ : LUCKY IM COMING IM SORRY BABY

 _bagels?_ : what the fuck kazuichi is petting lucky angrily with a cast on hold on   
  
\-----------------  
  
[ _Private Message: Nagito Komaeda to Souda Kazuichi_ ]  
_Nagito:_ why are you angry?

 _Souda:_ Mikan payed for my hospital bill and she didn't tell me until we were in the car.  
  
_Nagito_ _:_ that was nice of her! why are you mad about that?  
  
_Souda:_ i just feel bad bc i know her family is poor too and i was fully capable of paying for it myself. I have the money from the car shop my dad and his friend runs. his friend is crazy rich so he pays the employees a ton for overtime. The school pays mikan to help the students with wounds and such, but she told me it wasn't that much compared to an actual nursing job. and like. it makes me feel shitty and i don't even fully know why. I feel like. a charity case or something? is that stupid? idk im sorry i should leave ur room  
  
_Nagito:_ no way dude i gave you an extra key because I trust you and i wanna help any way i can. if petting Lucky is helping you, then do it as long as you need. as for the charity case thing, it's not stupid. i may not be the best person to talk to about money, but I get that feeling.  it sucks, but mikan did that for you because she cares and she knows you need to save your money as much as you can. you're gonna be a mechanic, and thats not always the most stable job money wise but mikan's gonna be a nurse and that is a really stable job. maybe not mentally because she's gonna be working 24/7, but that's part of the job and so is the money thing for you. you two are friends and she's just looking out for you because she loves you. does that make sense? I dont know  
  
_Souda:_ fuck damnit come in here and hug me dude u suck   
  
_Nagito:_ message received; i love you too dude  
  
\-----------------------  
_inhale the vape bitches  
  
__squeakyasmrmom_ :  throws up gang signs whats up seniors nyehhhhh

 _squeakyasmrmom:_ OGJBGHHJ IGNORE THAT IM HANGING OUT WITH HIMIKO AND SHE STOLE MY PHONE

 _mr.lonely:_ the lesbians gather without me? rude I demand a refund on friend #3, 4, and 6  
  
_squeakyasmrmom:_ how did you know miu is with us?

 _mr.lonely:_ she's my soulsister, i sensed her presence within that message  
  
_squeakyasmrmom:_ HEY ITS MIU WHAT'S UP BRO   
  
_mr.lonely:_ THE FUCKING DILDO YOU PUT ON THE CEILING   
  
_squeakyasmrmom:_ lol you still have it there  
_  
mr.lonely:_ it reminds me of u and then i stay awake until 4am because nightmares of u taping it to the ceiling while i drunkenly sob into my pillow   
  
_squeakyasmrmom:_ oh my god you were so drunk dude i could hear the bubbles in ur throat the next morning. u were so confused  
  


\----  
  
6:30pm  
  
 _squeakyasmrmom_ : Hi miu here so. never give mikan and souda alcohol in the same vicinity they're having a heated discussion about hello kitty and aggretsuko being made by the same company, which it is  
  
 _idekwwtquiznosis:_ oh my god isn't this illegal  
  
 _squeakyasmrmom:_ no we're all in college akane did u have forget  
  
 _idekwwtquiznosis:_ oh fuck ur right..... OH MY GOD NEKOMARU IS 20 I JUST THOUGHT ABOUT THIS I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL IN HIGH SCHOOL THE FUCK  
  
 _squeakyasmrmom:_ souda saw this and now he's giggling and leaning on my shoulder. fucking dumbass I love my brother  
  
  



End file.
